Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid display device (LCD) is configured to include a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a counter substrate opposed thereto, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The thin film transistor array substrate is provided with a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes. Moreover, a counter substrate of a general liquid crystal display device is provided with a common electrode, a black matrix and a color filter. However, there has been a need to provide at least one of the common electrode, the black matrix and the color filter within the thin film transistor array substrate, depending on conditions such as planarization characteristics, process efficiency, optical characteristics, alignment issues and viewing angle of each substrate.
Among them, since a structure of COA (Color On Array) in which the color filters are provided in the thin film transistor array substrate is able to improve the planarization characteristics, the optical characteristics, and the alignment issues of the substrate of the liquid crystal display device, a lot of research is being done for commercialization.
In particular, attempts have been made to improve a design of a color organic film and achieve improved manufacturing process and yield, by forming the color organic film within the thin film transistor array substrate.
The conventional thin film transistor is disposed adjacent to the data wiring, and the color organic films are disposed so as to be superimposed with each other for arrangement of the color organic films in a region in which the wiring such as data line is disposed. Moreover, a structure is generally used in which one of the different color organic films is disposed in each pixel region, and a pixel electrode is disposed on the color organic film.
However, residues occur during photolithography process of forming the pixel electrode on the color organic film and short-circuit failure between the pixel electrodes occurs, which may become a cause of lowering the yield of the thin film transistor array substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.